


Jar of Hearts

by magicalmari



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection hurts. But it’s time to move on from the past.<br/>Here’s to your last sweet dream, and may it finally set you free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa it's been awhile since I've written something else apart from reader inserts (and for this fandom too).  
> This story's written from last year and after a long ass time, I've finally made it reach its end. Yay me!  
> Hopefully I can move on to my next wips :'))
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Do tell me any errors you see. I'm pretty much open for feedbacks!

Letters, pictures and some few broken bottles were scattered around the floor. A shrill ringing can be heard in the distance, where the phone has been crudely thrown off by its owner.  


And the said man was lying down in the same messy ground; his eyes were red and puffy due to crying prior the night before. He lied down on his right side, his hands outstretched towards the complete mess he has made the night before.  


Yosuke has completely lost his sense of time, only realizing that it was already morning when the sun’s rays hit his face from a small gap on the curtains. He let out a small hiss then turned his head the other way, but he has the misfortune of catching a glimpse of Souji’s smiling face in one of the pictures beside him. He quickly grabbed it, crumpled it into a small ball as much as he can and threw it in the direction of the kitchen. That was absolutely the last thing that he needed to see.  


His chest started to hurt again, like as if his heart was being stabbed by countless knives.  


I just want to die right now. Someone please kill me already.  


Suddenly, there were a series of knocks at the door. He wondered who it could be. Is it Souji? But he presumed that from yesterday’s events wouldn’t guarantee that he’ll come running here in a heartbeat.  


Yet here Yosuke was, being desperate. His eyes were now starting to water as he waited for the voice, his voice, to call out his name. Come on, Souji. Please tell me you need me. Tell me you didn’t want to be away from me. I want to hear that lovely voice of yours so badly right now.  
Oh how he wished to hear his name being called out in such an angelic tone. That kind, kind voice that it’s enough to make him cry whenever it touches his wretched, torn soul. It was his relief, his sanctuary. And so he has come to think that even just a little thing like that might be able to save him from that deep darkness inside his heart that has almost eaten him whole.  


Come on, God. I’m wishing for a miracle.  


“Hey you awake? Please open up!” a female’s voice boomed from behind the door. It was Yuzuki, his next door neighbour. The brunet’s face twisted up in a frown. He didn’t needed someone like her right now.  


He dragged on another long sigh. Ignoring his friend’s cries he curled up into a foetal position, hiding his face in his knees. Yosuke closes his eyes and cried himself to sleep. As the curtains of their relationship draws to a close, he swore he could hear someone in the distance whisper the words,  
  


**“Here’s to your last sweet dream, and may it finally set you free”**


End file.
